iCan't Date My Best Friends Brother
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: after iGoodbye. I don't like summaries. The title is all you'll get unless you readdddd ;)


iCan't Date My Best Friends Brother

Spencer. He's probably the sweetest guy known to man. He gave me a 1964 Sterling. He just **gave** it to me. I didn't have to pay for it or steal it. Do you understand what that means to me? This is the nicest thing any one has ever done to me. Freddie, Carly, Melanie, my mother, Uncle Carmin has ever done anything close to this. I can not explain to you in words how much I love that motorcycle. I feel like such a bad ass driving it around. It's like a rocket on wheels. Although I worked hard on it, I only dreamed it would be mine. I had no idea it actually was going to be mine. I wonder if Spencer made up that story about Socko just to get me to work on it. Cause I don't understand why wouldn't Socko just keep it for himself. Spencer is so sweet… but now that Carly is gone, I guess I won't see him around much. I kinda hope I do...

Benson asked me if I wanted to get back together with him the night Carly left. Which that's been stuck in my head for a while… But I dunno, I think he still and always will have a thing for Carly. I think she's the reason why I can't be with Freddie. He loves her too much. It bothers me a little bit but I'll get over it… Speaking of Carly ruining my relationships, lets just say...if I liked Spencer… and he possibly liked me back… Carly would spazz. But Carly isn't the only reason I can't be with Spencer. He's twelve years older then me.

All I can say is I wish I was twelve years older… I sit in my room brainstorming excuses to come over to see Spencer. I could tell him somethings wrong Sterling… but then he might be upset that I didn't take good care of the insanely amazing gift he gave me. Then I thought of the perfect plan. I drive Sterling to Carly's apartment complex… well I guess now Spencer's apartment… I walk into the lobby of the apartment. I am excited to see Spencer, I mean I haven't seen him since Carly left which has been about five days. I push the button for the elevator and tell Lub I'm coming up so he unlocks it for me. I don't feel like taking the stairs. The door opens and just about as about to walk in I see the last person I wanted to see: Freddie Benson.

"Sam." He mutters. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I should of taken the stairs" I give him an addtuittude and tried to walk for the stairs when he grabbed my hand.

"Sam, wait!" I feel his touch. I stop for a second. I take a breathe and I turn around to look into his. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick up a few things at Carly's. Fredward." I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to do this. I am supposed to hate him.

"Oh… well I haven't seen you a lot… I've missed you…"

"No. You've missed Carly…" Um... How do I put this? I could be mean about it, but I care so I am not. "Freddie, now that Carly's gone… we don't have to keep talking to each other… you know that right?" Fight for me... please?

"… but what if I want too?" He's so cute. But I can't be with him. No.

"I'm not sure I want too" Every time I think about Freddie I get hurt. Although sad, Carly leaving is a perfect excuse to get him out of my life.

"Sam…" You can see he's sad. Does he possibly want to get back together? "I thought we were friends…" I could tell him not anymore or something clique like that but… I can't… I just can't deal him anymore. I want Spencer, _not_ him.

"Goodbye Freddie" And with that I run up the steps not looking back. I go up to Spencers door. It's locked so I have to bang on the door. This is the first time I've been here since Carly left. Spencer opens the door. He's really handsome. "Hi. Spencer."

"Sam?!" Spencer says shocked to see me but I think he's happy I'm here. "Wouldn't you come in…" He opens the door and I walk happily into the apartment. I throw my coat on the rack. "How's that 1964 Sterling? Is it fun?" The reminder of that motorcycle made me so happy. He gave it to me. I am starting to become psyched.

"Oh she's a dream! I love the feel of the wind in my hair and its just perfect" I say excited. I love my motorcycle. **My **motorcycle.

"So… what made you come down here?"

"I needed to get some things from the studio. But first I must rad your fridge!" I smile and head toward the fridge. "So…uh… have you heard from Carly lately?" I ask while I take out a can of soda.

"Yep. She's all settled in. She loves the view from her room. She starts school tomorrow." Spencer sits at the island. I walk there and smile that Carly seems happy. I do miss her.

"Thats great" Somehow Spencer and I spent the whole night talking. The kind of night that flows so natural. Its so easy to talk to him. We get along so well. Unlike Freddie and I. Next thing I know its eleven at night. We were sitting on the couch. I wish he'd wrap his arms around me.

"It's getting kind of late. You probably should be getting home."

"Eh. My mother doesn't worry about me. I'll just spend the night… if that's ok?"

"Sam, you're always welcome here." Spencer smiles at me.

"So… how's the thing with you and Audrey…." I curiously ask, secretly hoping it fell apart.

"Terrible." His lower lip get bigger and he has sad eyes "She's all happy with her new boyfriend Keith."

"What an awful name…" I feel bad that Spencer has a broken heart. He will never see me the way I want him too. He'll never see me the way he sees Audrey. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault" Spencer turns off the T.V. He tells me I can sleep on the couch. He goes into his room. I am alone. I begin to think. Benson comes back into my head from earlier today. _"I've missed you." "We don't have to keep talking to each other…" "What if I want to?" _Things he said keep repeating in my mind. Then I think about Spencer. All the amazing things he's said to me._ "You have a good heart"_ I fall asleep in my jeans with just a blanket on the couch.

"Sam. Sam" Someone is shaking me. "Wake up Sam" Everything is blurry. The image sharpens and I see Spencer. He looks just like Carly. I want to wake up him to every morning.

"SPENCER!" I scream, jump and throw a pillow at him unexpectedly. I can't control myself sometimes.

"OW-!" Spencer fell to the floor "Sam! Why'd you do that?" I begin to giggle. He's so cute. He lifts himself up from the ground.

"You scared me."

"Well I'll make a note to myself to NEVER WAKE YOU UP AGAIN!" He shouts and walks into the kitchen. He pours me some orange juice and gave it to me. Mom never would do that for me. I gulp it down. "You better go to school. It starts in half an hour."

"Or I could just skip school and go back to sleep" i pull the covers over my face and close my eyes to go back to sleep. Spencer tugs on the sheets.

"No. I don't want that. Go to school" He exclaims. When did he become an adult?

"Why do you care about **my** education? I'm not your little sister." I rip the sheets off angrily, sit up straight and look into his eyes.

"Because I care about you. I worry about you. I want you to have a good future." He looks at me. We stare at each other.. for what feels like a while. I bite my lower lip so he'll kiss me. Is he going to kiss me? Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!.. but he doesn't. "Go." He says after some silence. I sigh and get up. I go to Carlys room to see what clothes she left. I don't understand how she could leave such a cool room. I wish I could live here. I find a few skirts. Not going to happen, finally I find a pair of black pants which I like, I couldn't find a shirt that didn't make me want to puke so I'll just wear the shirt I'm wearing now. There wasn't much of a selection. She had to take all her cool shirts…

I ride Sterling to school. I haven't really been talking to anyone in school. Carly was my only friend. I don't want to talk to Freddie. He has his tech buddies. And Gibby has everyone to talk to… Gibby… well everyone likes that crazy freak for some reason. No one likes me. Whatever, Not like I care. In history class, I sit in the back and I don't speak. These past few days have sucked without Carly here... I still don't know what I am going to do without her...


End file.
